


After Dinner

by batsash



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsash/pseuds/batsash
Summary: Akira often eats dinner over at Ryo's place. After one particularly long evening Akira decides he is too tired to go home and instead prepares for bed and spends the night. Ryo struggles with the way Akira shamelessly gives in to his primal urges as a new Devilman, and how he himself must constantly remember the line between lust and love. 18+
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, my first piece of smut ever, on a dare. Now I am posting it because my friends are bullies. Please know this is 18+ content, and takes place somewhere towards the beginning of the Netflix adaptation of Devilman Crybaby, after the events of episode 1. Hope you enjoy!

Ryo laid back in the bed watching TV. He seemed so unphased by their current situation. Akira had just exited the shower, but was lost in thought as he regarded his best friend and dried his hair. He thought often about how accomplished Ryo was for being so young. He has already seen and done so much. It wasn’t a new feeling, to admire Ryo. Akira had been looking up to him since they were young. Ryo was hated by many but Akira could only appreciate Ryo’s intelligence and strength. He could be cold and calculated at times, and was far too eager to tease Akira about his own softness. But despite his lack of emotion compared to Akira’s own often overwhelming feeling, Akira never doubted Ryo’s care for him. Ryo cared about virtually nothing it seemed, and maybe that's what made his attention so valuable. He never let Akira doubt how much he meant to him.  
Akira tossed his hair towel to the ground and launched himself onto the bed next to Ryo.

“You know there is a bed for you, but you are welcome here” Ryo commented while continuing to watch the TV.

“Hm?” Akira grunted in confusion. Ryo looked over at him. He looked so different now. Ever since the night at the club, Akira had been transformed from the innocent young boy he once was into a Devilman. He now has a much more adult physique, and a matured face. At times Ryo missed his youthful cheeks and bright eyes. But somehow, even this newe and sharper Akira was still Akira at heart.

“I mean that you can sleep here, with me, if you want”

“Oh sure.” Akira shrugged. They seemed to be dealing with a lot bigger issues right now than sleeping arrangements. There was a stale silence between them for a minute.

“Are you scared?” Ryo broke it, selfishly intrigued at how Akira’s brain could be processing his new situation.

“No. If it’s like you said, I will get stronger. And defeat demons.” Akira smiled a pure smile, and Ryo looked back fondly. Akira would never change, not really.

“Are you sure you wanna spend the night here. You have school tomorrow”

“Yeah, I’m too tired to go home, plus I am still catching up with you”

“Fair enough…” Ryo grinned. He sighed and settled further into the pillow. He could feel Akira shift next to him. The dark haired man shifted under the covers.

“Did you meet anyone interesting during your research?” He looked up slightly to direct the question at Ryo.

“How do you mean?” Ryo kept his eyes on the Tv once more.

“Like, any hot girls? I know you don’t think about girls a lot but…”

“No.” Ryo kept his answer short. Akira’s new bluntness and strong expressive attraction to people had been somewhat strange to deal with.

“Aw come on Ryo. I’ll push you in the pool again if you don’t tell me” He grinned.

“Don’t even think about it” Ryo scowled. “There was no one there that was interesting, besides myself. Besides, I wasn’t there to meet people. I had work to do.”

“You know you could allow yourself to have a little more fun. You have too much weight on your shoulders! allllll the time.”

“I just don’t have the blessing of a small brain like yours” Ryo sneered.

“At least I don’t have a tiny little body like yours” Akira smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist and squeezed. Ryo let out a shocked yell, and attempted to push Akira’s arms off him. Being a devil sure made someone confident. Akira was a loyal friend unafraid of affection but recently it had felt more...charged.

“Get off me you fucking idiot” Ryo sounded as irritated with Akira as ever.

“Ryo, don’t be so stingy.” Akira scolded while squeezing tighter. Eventually Ryo gave up with a heavy sigh and a delighted Akira snuggled into him.

“One day you will find love Ryo, someone will discover you aren’t so bad”

“Oh so now I’m bad” Ryo glanced down to where Akira had buried his head into his side.

“Well I don’t think so, but -”

“So then why not you?” Ryo sounded much more confident then he felt. But Akira was an idiot so what did he care?

“Why not me what?”

“Why can’t I find love with you, since you already think I’m “not so bad.”

“I guess you could” Akira shrugged, never taking his face out of Ryo’s side.  
Ryo laughed a little. He turned off the TV and slid down so he lay next to Akira.

“Your bedroom is so nice” Akira mumbled, now readjusted so that his face was nearly in Ryo’s neck.

“Stop complimenting my place” Ryo was beginning to take way too much notice of the way Akira’s breathing landed hot and heavy on his skin. Akira snuggled in closer and it was becoming impossible not to notice him. He was no longer small and frail. He was instead large and lean with muscle. How pathetic, Ryo thought to himself, becoming distracted so quickly.

“Get off me Akira, lets sleep.” Ryo nudged slightly to push him off.

“I can sleep like this.” Akira was surely smiling smugly.

“Don’t you think you are getting a little too comfortable” Ryo was turning a shade of pink now. He had had enough. “What will your little girlfriend think?” Ryo betrayed his own desire in trying so eagerly to convince Akira to let go.

“She's just a friend” Akira sighed.

“Well you aren’t helping your chances.” Ryo gave up on any physical attempts to escape the dark haired boy’s grip, as they proved worthless.

“Ryo, you know you are my best friend” Akira finally moved back aways and turned his face to Ryo’s.

“Yes of course” Ryo smiled tenderly. Ah, his Akira.

“Then can’t I just stay here” Akira confidently pulled his hand back as to rest on Ryo’s chest. He was suddenly aware of a change in the air. The tone was more serious than he had imagined. Ryo was sure Akira couldn’t see him in the dark well, but he cocked an eyebrow, maybe only for himself, careful not to indulge too quickly.

“Of course... “ Ryo attempted to close his eyes. He felt Akira’s hand rest gently on his collarbones, and trace his thumb across it. Ryo felt the painfully human sensation of his own body temperature rise.

“If you plan to try anything I hope you know where I stand.” Ryo spoke confidently into the wide room.

“And where do you stand” Akira was now pressing his lips directly against Ryo’s neck as he spoke. This was intentional. Akira himself was unsure of where he laid now, but something felt right about it. He had not questioned much since becoming a Devil. His instincts were much stronger, and currently they were loud and clear.

“I intend to not hold back.” Ryo pushed his hand into Akira’s hair from behind his head. Akira softly bit the skin on Ryo’s neck and Ryo curled his fingers deeper into the hair. The white haired boy felt himself losing clarity and reason as he began to yield to the feeling of Akira giving him his pure and undivided attention.

“Neither do I.” Akira growled as he suddenly rolled over and hovered over Ryo on all fours. He placed his hand on the side of the white-haired boy’s face and as expected, Ryo pressed his face into the touch with greed. Akira began to kiss his neck, allowing his tongue to graze the skin as well. Ryo shuddered ever so slightly and Akira smiled with pride at the sensation. He worked up to Ryo’s face where he eventually planted his mouth on Ryo’s where he was met with enthusiasm. Akira kissed long and hard, his heightened physical ability making the feat easy, while Ryo gasped for air between kisses. The boy curled his arms around the devilman, sneaking his hands up his shirt and digging his fingers into his back. Akira let his own hand travel from the boys face down to a comfortable resting position on his waist under his shirt. Ryo found his hands drifting to Akira's shaggy dark hair, gripping it tightly. His mind has almost completely shut off, simply enjoying the pleasure of touch, but a small part of him remembering how many times he had imagined this. He had never thought of Akira to take the initiative, and not in such an aggressive manner, but a lot had changed. Suddenly his arms were pinned beside his head as Akira pressed them down hard. He pulled away and grinned down with a sharp toothed smirk.

“Bet you never thought this would happen” Akira joked at all the wrong times.

“If you aren’t going to keep kissing me, then go to sleep” Ryo rolled his eyes and felt the grip on his wrists tighter. This led to a heavy exhale on his part. It was too obvious wasn’t it. As much as Ryo loved Akira, he knew this was some new primal part of Akira’s condition. He was experiencing heightened everything, including sexual desire. Ryo was just the closest willing body. He tried to keep his composure in a way that suggested he knew this fact, but his body was betraying him. Ryo was flustered, as even an unrequited love was still love unfortunately, and this was the one fatal flaw he was not willing to sacrifice.

“Akira…” Ryo was suddenly unsure if this was worth it. He was already too soft on Akira. This surely would not help him keep his head on straight. After all, he knew loving anything to be a point of weakness, and Akira was something he loved, but would inevitably have to give up if he wanted to ensure what he worked for. Still, even with Akira not slowly moving down his body, massaging the inside of his thigh with an almost painful amount of pressure, he had imagined an end to his goal that let him have Akira too. And this was making it all the more tempting. Why couldn’t he keep him? If he truly won, should he not be able to have whatever he wanted? And Ryo was finding it increasingly harder to ignore that this was something he certainly wanted.

He inhaled sharply as Akira’s head disappeared under the covers, and he felt his own short slip down to his mid thigh. Akira’s teeth were sharp, but strangely the sensation of gentle grazing on his cock made his eyes roll back into his head. Akira was aggressive, but he also knew how to slow his pace just enough to tease. He took great care in dragging his tongue up and down his shaft and circling the head with a gentle push before engulfing it whole once again, plunging Ryo into a warm wetness that sent his nerve endings firing in pleasure. Ryo was sure Akira was aware and smugly proud of the way Ryo was becoming putty in his hands. Akira was damn near animalistic, he gripped Ryo’s hips with a hard pressed thumb, and moved his head up and down in such a way that Ryo had to grip the sheets to stabilize himself. Akira was having fun, impressed by all the new sounds Ryo was suddenly making. The soft sighs, the sharp inhales, and his new favorite, the breathless attempts at calling out.

“Aki- Akir - A-” Ryo was shaking, and Akira took a moment to kiss his pale inner thigh before gripping his small hips with excitement and heading back in, eager to see the grand finale. Ryo held on tight to the linens, clenching desperately, and breathed out a weak warning before he felt himself release.

The clarity hit instantly and Ryo propped himself up quickly in shock, lifting the blanket to see Akira and face what had just transpired between them. But Akira only grinned up at him, sly and completely aware of the only remaining cum being that which dripped down his chin. Ryo stared back with a look that was new to Akira; fear. Immediately Akira climbed up to the man’s eye level and began to kiss him, this time passionately. Ryo felt relief wash over him. He gently held the nape of Akira’s neck, kissing back, unsure of what the desire to cry felt like, but feeling something he assumed was like it rise in his throat.

“Ryo” Akira slowed, then stopped, and laid down next to him, leaving his legs tangled, and his arm laying across his chest.

“What…” Ryo could not bear to look at him. The lack of an immediate answer hung in the air over Ryo like the knife of a guillotine, waiting to end him should the wrong words come out of Akira’s mouth.

“You are very beautiful you know” the dark and undeniably handsome man kissed his cheek and Ryo was now truly afraid. He must keep Akira at his side at all costs. Instinct or not, Akira was still choosing to love him for tonight. And he would be friends with him at the very least come morning. He could not bear a victory that did not include him.  
Jumping to his quickest line of defense, Ryo shifted under the covers and slipped his hand into Akira’s boxer shorts. He was met with a clear sign that Akira was still excited. He began to move his hand methodically, and turned to kiss Akira as he did so. Akira tilted his head back in pleasure leaving only his neck and chin to be kissed lightly. He tangled his hand in the bleach undercut and enjoyed the gentle sucking and kissing on his collar bones. Eventually Ryo scooted himself sideways and positioned himself to take over with his mouth.

“You don’t have to-” Akira made a weak attempt but Ryo only exhaled a short laugh.

“It’s only fair” and immediately began. Akira clasped his platinum hair for dear life and breathed like a beast. Ryo had never been this intimate with Akira, not even close, but he knew this new body had given him an upgrade in almost every way. The sheer size of his dick surprised Ryo as it hit the back of his throat, but adrenaline kept him from choking, as he pushed deeper and harder. Ryo felt himself driven to perform and have complete control over Akira by the sound of his grunts and moans. It was like an animal, hungry for more.  
For a moment Ryo became disgusted with the thought of humans, and their ignorant narcissism. They were nothing more than creatures desperate for food and a fuck. But as he pulled up for a moment of air, and a chance to deny Akira, if only for a moment, dangling his orgasm in front of him, he saw the man looking back as him. And the disgust melted away. Humans were pitiful creatures but Akira was stunning. Akira, even at his most disheveled, hair askew and sweating, was glowing. Ryo felt his heart stop for a moment. Akira’s eyes said something soft and sweet. How dare he look at Ryo in such a way. It was torture. But then something else. A pleading. Ryo grinned, this was how it should be. Akira begging for him and only him. He went back in, slow and restrained at first. Steadily he pushed deeper and faster with his mouth and tongue, receiving more moans of pleasure as reward. Akira began to convulse and thrust his hips.

“Ryo!” He quickly released the pressure from his hand on the boys head. Ryo removed himself taking the blanket on his back with him just as Akira managed to shoot straight to the ceiling. Ryo sat back on his heels and looked up curiously.

“I- I didn’t mean to” Ryo grinned at the for once flustered Akira.

“Fascinating” he grinned to himself and slowly crawled back to the man’s side. At least he could feel he had the upper hand for the moment.

“I think it’s a devil thing” Akira commented, blanket still tossed aside, lying on his back.

“Maybe so…” Ryo stared up, still regarding what he had accomplished in the subtle light of the city shining in through the window. They lay there for a few minutes, just panting and letting their bodies relax. Ryo kept his mind turned off. Eventually he sat up and removed his shirt and boxers, stripping down to nothing.

“This is how I normally sleep anyways. Might as well do what I want since it is my house and you have no shame anymore” he slipped back under the covers.

“I’m just hot” Akira spoke bluntly and removed his remaining clothes as well. He wasted no time entangling his legs with Ryo’s.

“Didn’t you just say you were hot” Ryo didn’t fight it, but still was not ready to act like what had just happened between them was any more than human desire getting the best of them both.

“But I want to be close to you still” Akira could not lie. He was too honest. And good. Ryo almost regretted what he had become. He saw, for just a moment, the baby faced boy he once knew cling to him, skin to skin, and plant one long and kind kiss on his mouth. His heart sank just a little. He could not let himself get too attached to this moment. Akira was his to have for eternity so long as he did not jeopardize it with feelings of resentment at this one sided love affair.

“I want to be close to you too” Ryo held him back shamelessly. It was only one night after all. He had never let Akira think he had anything but loved him. So what was different now.

“Goodnight Ryo” Akira it seemed was hard and heavy one moment and a complete pass out the next. He went silent almost immediately and began to breathe deeply and heavily.

“I love you Akira” Ryo spoke to a now empty room, where he was the only soul awake to hear the confession of defeat.


End file.
